Bayley's Evolution injustice
by CloveHGRue
Summary: After an incident on Raw, the innocent Bayley finds herself being forced to work with Evolution. Everyone can see the spark and laughter fading from the young diva including the Shield, with their own problems with Evolution. can the Shield protect the young diva? will she find love and comfort from the most unlikely member of the Shield? Please give this a chance not a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my story. hope you enjoy xx BY THE WAY DOLPH AND BAYLEY ARE NOT DATING IN THIS STORY.

* * *

Bayley smiled as she headed over to the blonde haired superstar who was stretching in the corner. Sneaking up behind him the young diva, jumped onto his back giggling

"Hey Ziggles!"

Laughing, Dolph Ziggler detached Bayley from his back and turned to face her. The two had been friends since Bayley first started in NXT. Dolph had helped train Bayley, and everyone new that if you upset or hurt Bayley, Dolph could turn into overprotective big brother personified.

"So who are you fighting tonight?" she asked sitting on a box as Dolph continued to warm up.

"Orton, so that should be interesting but it's not until later. What about you?"

"I don't have a match tonight, but I asked if I could go on commentary, so I should probably get going. Good Luck against Orton." she replied smiling as she stood up.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's Batista on ringside. So you be careful as well!" Dolph called after her as she skipped away.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Monday night Raw! I'm Michael Cole and we've been joined down here on commentary by the lovely Bayley. Bayley, how are you finding the main roster compared to NXT?" Cole asked turning to the young diva, who was sat on the other side of JBL, wearing her ring gear with a t-shirt over the top which had the big bang theory rhyme on it

'Soft kitty, Warm kitty  
Little ball of fur  
Happy Kitty, Sleepy kitty  
Purr purr purr.'

"It's so amazing, I mean obviously I miss performing on NXT but, I still go there almost every week and I still see everyone so it's brilliant, I love being on raw and Smackdown!" Bayley squealed.

The night started with the USOs vs. Rybaxel. Bayley joined in with the crowd doing the USO chant and jumped up and down when the USOs got the victory. When they exited the ring Jey and Jimmy went over and celebrated with Bayley as their music played, and she gave them both a huge hug before they went backstage. Bayley sat back down, and JBL shot her a strange look.

"Bayley why do you hug everyone?" He asked as Layla and Fandango, took on Emma and Santino. She shrugged then said "It cheers people up and my friends don't care and er- I don't know, just coz!" she explained before turning back to the match. She loved being at commentary because even if she wasn't in a match she could watch the more experienced superstars and learn some new things about in ring skills.

_'I'm here to show the world_  
_I'm here to show the world_  
_Come on!_  
_Bring it on!'_

Bayley smiled and clapped loudly as Dolph entered the ring hyping up the crowd who were all cheering wildly. Then Randy Orton came out accompanied by Batista, a smirk on his face as he stared down Ziggler in the ring. The ref rang for the bell and the two men circled each other. As randy went to lock up, Dolph ducked and hit a high drop-kick, which sent the viper down. Dolph got on top and started punching Orton over and over until the ref pulled him away. Dolph didn't let the viper catch his breath, before he shoved him into the corner and started landing kick after kick to his stomach. He backed up and went to run at Randy but he slithered out of the way and Dolph went crashing off the top turnbuckle. After that Randy started to dominate the match, smashing Dolph with a snap scoop power-slam before planting him head first on the mat with the DDT from the ropes. leaving Dolph lying on the mat Orton started to taunt the crowd before turning round and slamming his fists on to the mat, waiting to do the RKO. But he had taken to long, and Dolph was already on his feet. As Randy tried to stand quickly Dolph ran forwards an hit the Fameasser. He covered Randy but Orton kicked out at 2. Getting back to his feet shakily, Dolph waited before-

"ZIG-ZAG! ZIG-ZAG to Orton! and Ziggler gets the win!"

The crowd cheered as Dolph's music hit again but stopped abruptly as Batista hit Dolph from behind. The members of Evolution started punching and kicking the fallen show-off. Bayley shrieked as Dolph was hit with an RKO then a Batista bomb. Dolph was out of it and Randy muttered something to Batista who nodded exited the ring and picked up the steel steps tossing them with a crash back into the ring. As both men lifted the steps above Zigglers dazed form Bayley jumped from her seat as Cole was saying

"Oh my god this is just- wait where's she going!?"

As Batista and Orton prepared to drop the steps on Dolph, Bayley leant under the bottom rope and without thinking grabbed Dolphs arm and dragged him from the ring and out of harms way, just as the steps crashed down where Dolph's head had been moments before. As she dragged Dolph from the ring, Bayley forgot that Dolph was far bigger than her and his weight sent them both tumbling to the floor. As the EMT's crouched over Dolph, Bayley couldn't take her eyes off of the two figures in the ring who were both glaring at her. Shaking off the gaze she stood and followed Dolph and the EMT's backstage.

* * *

Backstage in Triple h's office Orton was fuming with irritation and ranting to Triple H

"How dare she! Who the hell does she think she is!? Hunter if she can disrespect us then everyone is gonna think that!" nodding in agreement Batista looked at triple H waiting for him to speak. Finally he said

"Ok Ok. Here's what we are going to do, to make sure Dolph and her other friends don't step out of line, and to punish her." The three of them continued discussing things for about 10 minutes before Hunter finished by saying "right that's settled then I'll have Kane announce it on Smackdown."

* * *

For the next few days, most people avoided Bayley as they were all worried about the repercussions of what she did on Monday. Only Dolph, Emma, Santino and Kofi didn't care, and treated her as normal. When all of the wrestlers arrived at the arena for Smackdown they were informed that they were all expected to be on the stage at the beginning of the show. Bayley was as confused as everyone else but shook it off and went to get changed into her ring gear, which today was light blue.

A few hours later Smackdown began. All of the superstars and divas were stood at the top of the ramp, looking down at Kane, Batista and Randy Orton who were stood in the ring. Kane was holding a microphone and began to speak  
"As Triple H and Stephanie have been held up in a meeting, I have been asked to give you all the tasks for tonight. Firstly, there will be a Triple threat match for the Number one contender spot for the United States Championship, between Alberto Del Rio, Kofi Kingston and Sheamus! Los Matadores will face Rybaxel tonight and there will be a handicap match with the divas Champion Paige against Eva Marie and Summer Rae." Disappointed but not surprised that she didn't have a match that night, Bayley started to daydream through the rest of Kane's speech. She was pulled back to the present however when she heard Kane say

"Now I have also been asked to address something that happened on raw this week. Bayley! Would you come down to the ring please?"

Bayley stood, frozen to shocked and nervous to move. She vaguely noticed that the people around her had backed away muttering quietly. Sighing at her lack of response Kane said

"Guys..."

he didn't need to say anymore as the New Age Outlaws appeared through the Superstars and went over to the tiny brown haired diva. Road Dogg grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the wrestlers to the top of the ramp, before pushing her ahead of him. Bayley started to walk slowly down the ramp looking over her shoulder, hoping that someone would try and help her, but Dolph , Daniel and Kofi were at the other end if the ramp being held back so that they wouldn't do anything stupid. She must have stopped as Billy Gunn put his hand out and shoved her roughly forwards grunting quietly

"keep moving!"

Over the noise of the crowd she heard someone that sounded like Cody Rhodes say

"Hey ease up man!"

Finally they reached the ring and Bayley climbed in looking up nervously at the Director of operations and his back up. Kane gave her what he must have thought was a reassuring smile, but it only succeeded in scaring her more.

"Now Bayley, I don't know why you look so worried. I mean yes you interfered in things that DON'T CONCCERN YOU on Monday night but that's not what this is about." at this a lot of the superstars rolled their eyes as they could hear the insincerity of his words, but Kane simply ignored them and continued "Now Triple H and Stephanie have decided that from now on you are to work, stay and valet with... EVOLUTION!" the crowd booed at this and Bayley gulped, before stuttering into the microphone

"I-I-I d-don't r-r-really wa-want t-t-to K-Kane."

The sell-out in a suite turned back to look at the young diva, bending down so that he was at he could look directly into her big doe eyes.

"Well I'm sorry Bayley. You don't get the choice in the matter." He said chillingly, before dropping the mic and leaving the ring.  
Bayley stared after him before looking around to see that Batista and Randy had moved closer. Remembering the looks of anger on their faces from Monday, Bayley started to back up towards the ropes as the two men stalked forwards. Suddenly Bayley felt her back hit the turnbuckle in the corner, and she looked up fearfully as Randy towered over her. Smiling in amusement at her fear he simply stepped back and held the rope down for indicating for Bayley to climb through. Quickly she climbed down from the ring and realised that Batista was already stood in front of her. Gesturing for her to follow him the Animal walked up the ramp followed by Bayley with Orton sauntering behind. As they passed through the rest of the roster Bayley saw the sympathetic and worried looks of her friends and tried to ignore the smirks of a lot of the roster. She new they didn't all like her but damn they didn't have to look so happy about it. Taking one last look back at her friends, Bayley followed Evolution backstage.

* * *

Hey hey, so here it is! I know that there wasn't much action but there is more to come! Poor bayley! keep an eye out because I won't update this one as much as my others, but I promise to write more.

Geronimoxx


	2. You don't get a say

here's the next one! Enjoy!

* * *

Bayley sat in the corner of Evolutions locker room, unable to make eye contact with Randy, Batista or Hunter who had arrived a few minutes ago. She was thinking about what her friends must be feeling now and what was going to happen to her when her reverie was interrupted by Randy barking at her

"BAYLEY! you're coming to ringside with us for our match, so you need to change." Bayley was confused

"Wait you have a match?"

"Yes, if you'd been listening to Kane you would have heard, Dave and I are going against Kofi and Rob Van Dam tonight, so YOU NEED TO CHANGE! he almost shouted.

"But but change into what?" Bayley asked nervously, in case she made him mad again. Ransy raised an eyebrow at her before sneering

"Your telling me you don't have anything to wear except stuff that looks like a seven year olds closet. You can't go out there with us looking like a little kid. Come with me!" he ordered before leaving the room with Bayley trailing behind him.

Walking through the corridors they found themselves at the divas locker room. Randy banged twice on the door, calling  
"EVA! It's me, I need something!" Eva came to the door smiling slyly at Randy.

"What?" she asked, looking from him to Bayley and back again.

"The girl needs something to wear for our match later. She needs something a little more... sophisticated you know. Sort her out for me would you?" he sighed pushing Bayley into the locker room.

"Sure, she'll be out soon. I'll send her back to your locker room." and with that Eva shut the door, and pulled Bayley, motioning to the younger girl to follow. 20 mins later Bayley was back in evolutions locker room, pulling self-consciously at the short black dress Eva had picked out for her. It had black sequins sewn along the top and the straps and the skirt of the dress was shorter than any dress she had worn. She was thankful that none of Eva's heels had fit her so she was wearing all black Vans. Unknown to Eva she had slipped a pair of shorts under her dress, but she still felt self-conscious. This wasn't her style, and she thought about this as she fiddled with a strand of her hair, which Eva had taken out of her signature ponytail. Suddenly Randy barked out

"Ok Let's go!"

They walked out to boos from the crowd and Bayley ducked her head, hiding behind her hair as she followed Batista and randy down the ramp.

_S.O.S_  
_I hear them shoutin'_  
_ I hear them cryin'_

Bayley glanced up as Kofi and Rob came down the ramp, smiling at the crowd, but she could see the concern on Kofi's face through the TV smile.

"This match is goanna be interesting JBL, we got the innovative styles of Kingston and Van dam, then the sheer power and viciousness of Batista and Orton! then there's an added interest of the young Bayley at ringside. This is definitely a change of style in Bayley, I miss her funny little t-shirts! this is not the Bayley that the WWE universe know. Now I don't understand why the authority insisted on her being put with Evolution." Cole said.

"I'll tell you why. She got involved with things that didn't concern her, she defied the Authority!" said JBl as if it was clear.

"Oh come on, I mean do you honestly believe that what Bayley did was deliberately to annoy and anger the authority?" Cole questioned.

"Yes, yes I do! She's been friends with Ziggler for too long, and we all know that he's a troublemaker!" JBL replied sighing at the supposed idiocy of Cole and Lawler.

"That's ridiculous, this Bayley we are talking about, sweet little Bayley, who wears kitten t-shirts and hugs everyone! I'll tell you what she was thinking. She was thinking that she didn't want her best friend to have steel steps dropped on his head! it was a natural reaction!" Cole said watching Bayley at ringside her eyes focused on the match, concern on her face but not for Evolution. Kofi was in the ring with randy and the high flyer was desperate to keep Orton out of Batista's reach. hitting drop kick after drop kick, Kofi grabbed Randy round the neck and pulled him into his corner, feeling Rob tag his shoulder. Rob started hitting several kicks on randy and he fell to the mat rolling under the bottom rope, trying to catch his breath. Rob van Dam wasn't going to let up though and he jumped down from the ring following the Viper. Out of no where, Orton turned and shoved Bayley into Rob's path. She collided with his chest and started to fall but Rob caught her before she hit the ground, setting her back on her feet.

"are you ok?" he asked quietly before turning back to get in the ring. But Randy was ready and the ground oohed at the sound of his boot connecting with van dams' skull.

"oh and there's the speed of the viper. Van Dam was checking he hadn't hurt Bayley and Orton takes advantage. I think that's one of the benefits for evolution of a using Bayley as a distraction, she has a lot of friends backstage and none of them want to see her get hurt, and Orton took advantage of that!" Cole explained and JBL snorted

"Oh please, Bayley knew exactly what was coming, and why wouldn't she help out Evolution?!"

"Well she looked pretty surprised to m- OH DDT to Van Dam off of the middle rope. And now the viper tagging in the Animal Batista!" Shouted Cole ignoring the sneers and jibes of JBL on his right. Batista started taking control and randy snuck round the ring pulling Kofi off of the apron just as Rob Van Dam was hit with a devastating Batista Bomb. The ref counted to three and Evolution's music started to play, as Randy climbed in the ring to have his hand raised with Batista. Kofi had pulled Van Dam towards the ropes and was trying to help him up stand when he looked up and found the two members of Evolution grinning evilly down at him. Bayley hid her eyes with her hands then every now and then would peek at the beat down happening to Kofi an appalled and horrified look on her face. Eventually Randy turned away and beckoned for Bayley to get in the ring. Shaking like a leaf she complied walking up the steel steps and climbing through the ropes.

"What does Orton want with Bayley, this is just uncalled for the match was over, why go after Kingston?" Lawler asked and Cole jumped in by saying

"I'll tell you what I think. I think that they know Bayley is close to Kofi and this is to make sure she stays in line!"

Inside the ring Batista was holding Kofi up, restraining his arms as randy said in Bayley's ear

"Do your back elbow on him. Go on, you work with us you attack with us DO IT!" appalled Bayley backed away shaking her head mumbling

"N-no, I don't want to! H-he's my f-friend, no!"

Angry now, Randy slithered to Bayley again and whispered so that only she could hear

"Do it or I'll put you through the announce table!"

Upset now, Bayley let Randy pull her so that she was in front of Kofi and Batista. Biting back tears she looked at Kofi and mouthed "I'm sorry". he looked up at her a little dazed but nodded and muttered

"It's ok"

Bouncing off of the ropes Bayley hit her spinning back elbow to kofi, trying to do it as gently as she could but still looked effective for Randy and Batista. Kofi hit the mat and bayley climbed out of the ring with the others trembling with pent up tears.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Bayley watched as randy, Dave and Hunter all walked back into the room. Standing she said as bravely as she could

"I-I don't w-want to do this anymore. I-I want to go back a-and work with Paige a-again." she said walking towards the door as confidently as possible. Suddenly, randy shot out an arm, catching her round the waist and throwing her backwards causing her to fall and her back collide painfully with one of the benches. She looked in fear at Randy as hunter ordered

"That's enough Randy!"

Randy backed off as hunter went and crouched down in front of bayley as she grimaced in pain, looking away, afraid to look him in the eye. She let out a small gasp as he gripped her jaw in one hand forcing her to look at him.

"You need to understand Bayley. You basically belong to us now. You don't GET a say in what happens. UNDERSTAND?" he growled tightening his grip ever so slightly.

Holding back the tears which threatened once again, Bayley nodded.

* * *

Hope that was ok. More soon

Geronimo xx


	3. Rearrange the face of the company

Sorry for the wait here you go - #Faith chgr

* * *

Bayley's life altered dramatically after that and it showed to everyone. her friends hardly saw her at all even Dolph, who only got sporadic texts just saying hi or I'm ok. At work none of the divas but Emma and Paige even tried to talk to her. In the limited time that she was allowed in the divas locker room, the bellas, Natalya and the rest avoided her like the plague. She understood that the bellas were having their own problems with Kane, but it was Natalya's coldness that hurt her the most.

The same pattern continued in the ring, after any of Evolutions matches. Randy, Dave and Hunter would beat down whoever was in the ring then Bayley would do her back elbow to whichever one of her friends it was. It was killing Dolph and Kofi to see the laughter and innocence slowly drain from the young divas face, but Orton always pulled her away before they could speak to her properly.

Finally Dolph got his chance to speak to his best friend. He saw Bayley stood beside one of the vending machines selecting a pack of smarties. Seeing that none of Evolution were present he darted over caught her arm and steered her into a dark corner before she had even realised what was happening. When she saw who it actually was, she smiled hesitantly, but Dolph saw her eyes darting around as though searching for any threats.

"Hey Bayls where've you been? I haven't had a hug in like weeks!" Dolph said in a half attempt at joking that didn't fool either of them, so he dropped any pretence and said in a concerned voice "How are you holding up? They treating you ok?" For a moment Bayley wanted to spill out everything, the horrible comments from Randy, the threat from Hunter, the occasional shove or little slap if the match didn't go their way. But she swallowed it down for the sake of her job and said in a slightly robotic tone

"Yes, I'm fine."

Suddenly over the din from the backstage chaos, the pair heard Dave Batista's voice yelling

"Bayley! Goddamitt girl where are you, we got a match!"

Tensing slightly, Bayley suddenly threw her arms round Dolph in a breath-quenching hug before turning away from her friend.

wewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewwewewewe

"the following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall, introducing first from San Francisco, California with a combined weight of 479 pounds, accompanied by Dolph Ziggler, the tag team champions, Jimmy and Jey the USOS!" called Lillian Garcia as the team made their way into the ring.  
"and their opponents accompanied by Bayley , representing Evolution with a combined weight of 510 pounds, Batista and Randy ORTON!"

The match started heavily in the Uso's favour with Jey getting Randy down to the mat with an enzuigiri, almost immediately after the bell. As the brothers continued to rotate in and out of the ring as the isolated the viper, Batista beckoned Bayley over, bending down on the apron to mutter in her ear.

"When I distract the ref get Randy a chair QUICKLY!" he snarled his eyes still glued to the matches.

"Batista over there talking strategy with Bayley! see I told you she was on their side" JBL said smugly. Cole rolled his eyes and jerry said  
"believe what you like JBL, I know that Bayley is not happy working for Evolution." at that moment Batista dived into the ring to break up the pin and Bayley quickly pulled a chair out from under the ring. But she hesitated. For s fraction of a second, she hesitated. Randy was snarling at her to give him the chair and to hurry up about it, but she couldn't move. Across the ring Dolph's eyes had locked with hers, and the worry and disappointment on his face stopped her. It was for less than a second but it was long enough. Jimmy rolled up Randy from behind and the brothers got the win. As were her usual orders, Bayley climbed into the ring, but Jimmy and Jey had already escaped and were backing up the ramp, doing their chant with the crowd. randy had got to his feet and was fuming. He marched over to Bayley, grabbed her arm and pulled her backstage, Batista following. Finally they reached one of the back hallways close to Evolution's locker room. here Randy rounded on Bayley.

"WHAT THE HELL BAYLEY!? Why didn't you give me the Chair?" he bellowed right into her face and she flinched back.

"I-I-i'm sorry, r-really s-sorry. I-I just- I just f-froze, I-I didn't mean to, I-I'm sorry!" Stammered Bayley barely audibly. Randy did a sort of half turn towards Batista muttering sarcastically

"oh well if she's sorry I guess it's ok the isn't it?" Bayley waited for another wave of shouting, with baited breath.

The impact came out of nowhere. She didn't even see Randy's hand move, until it crashed into the side of her face, sending her tumbling, first into the wall then sliding onto the floor.

"In case that wasn't clear enough for you girl, the next time we say something, DON'T HESITATE!" snarled Batista as Randy looked down at her sneering. "Now get you're ass back to the locker room. We're going back to the hotel." and with that the two men stalked away, with Bayley trailing tearfully behind them, one hand still pressed to her throbbing cheek.

A figure in the shadows turned and jogged away.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE:**

"Sonofabitch hit her! he HIT HER!" he snarled kicking a nearby box.

"We'll keep an eye on her ok?" the other said and he nodded.

"Fine but he touches her again, and I'm gonna rearrange the face of the company!"

* * *

Sorry it's been so long, been really busy with writers block on this.

More to come, who is 'he'

Geronimo xx


	4. Belive in the shield

A few days later, Bayley sat in the main area of the hotel room she shared with Randy and Batista, watching Big Bang theory. the hotel room had two single beds in the main area with a sofa and TV, there was a bathroom on the left and then a small separate room as well which was where Bayley slept. Dave and randy had gone out for drinks leaving Bayley alone, which was much preferred to her than the two being there making snide comments about her and her friends. She stayed where she was, curled up in her baggy warm jeans, an old Wrestlemania t-shirt and a CM Punk hoodie pulled up over her head.

Four hours of old Wrestlemania videos later, just as she was dozing off Bayley was jerked awake by the banging of the hotel room door. Sliding her slipper-booted feet off of the sofa, she looked around. Randy was staggering into the room, clearly pleased with himself and clearly drunk off his ass. Quickly she stood intending to make herself scarce inside her room. The only problem being that randy was currently between her and her bedroom door. Drawing herself up to her full height, she walked purposefully towards her door.

"Bayleeeeeeeeee" Randy sang in a slightly slurred voice, catching hold of her wrist and pulling her towards him, as she tried to squirm away. "Come on Bayleee don't be so shy!"

"Randy, randy stop it your drunk and I want to go to sleep." she tried to sound strict and bored but there was an obvious quiver in her voice as she tried to pull out of his grasp. But it didn't work, and Randy spun them around in a ludicrous sort of dance until Bayley's back was against the wall and randy's body was pressed against hers, keeping her trapped.

"You're sooo pretty Bayley!" Randy all but sneered into her ear. Scared now, Bayley jerked her knee up but Randy's body position against hers blocked the hit. It seemed to anger him though as his right hand shot to her throat whilst the other slunk it's way down to the waistband of her jeans fiddling with the buttons and zip. Bayley let out a dry sob, shaking like a leaf as Randy tightened his hold painfully on her throat. "awww, come on don't be like that Bayley, I know you want me really!" he growled, his hand moving from her jeans and sliding it under her t-shirt. But as scary as this was for her, Randy had shifted position finally giving Bayley the space she needed. Jerking her knee up once again, Bayley saw randy double over groaning as she darted away from him, grabbed her shoulder bag from the table and ran from the hotel room. The tears started to flow properly now as she ran down the corridor, pushed through an unmarked door and found herself on the back entrance stairs. Collapsing down onto the second top stair, Bayley put her arms around her head, as she rested on her knees. taking deep breaths Bayley tried to stop the tears. Suddenly, a hand touched her arm and she jerked away whimpering as a raspy voice said

"Bayley?"

Blinking away tears, Bayley came to her senses as she saw who it really was. Not Randy. Dean. Dean Ambrose, the lunatic fringe, was crouching down in front of her on the steps, concern and anger in his face.

"Bayley, hun what happened? What's wrong?" he asked. And that was all it took. She started to cry again and leant into dean wrapping her arms around his back. Dean sat ridged for a minute before slowly putting his arms around the tiny, sobbing diva. "ok, ok. Let's get out of here come one." Moving one hand he picked up the trembling Bayley and carried her bridal style back inside, as she curled into him. It was then that he noticed the dark bruising already forming around her neck. Growling to himself he knocked on the Shields door. Seth answered

"Hey man where you-" he started but Dean shushing noises, nodding down at Bayley who had fallen into an exhausted sleep against him. A look of complete confusion on his face, Seth moved out of the way and Dean carried her into their hotel room and settled her gently on the couch, pulling a blanket off of his bed and draping over her. Then he, Seth and Roman all went out into the hall, so as not to wake her.

"What the hell is going on dean?" Seth immediately jumped in, whilst Roman's face asked the same question. dean quickly explained that he'd found Bayley in tears on the back steps.

"She looks like she's been through hell, and I'll bet my job Randy put her through it." Roman said and dean swore loudly

"You think I don't know that! Dude did you see the bruises around her neck?! If we are right and let's face it we know that we are, then it looks like I'm going to have some facial re-arranging to do! But right now my main concern is making sure that she never has to stay or valet for them again!"

wwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwe

When Bayley woke up she sat up like meerkat looking around wildly, not recognising the hotel room. The first thing she saw was Seth sat on the end of his bed playing video games, but he stopped when he saw that she was awake.

"Yo Dean!" he called and Dean came into the room, his hair soaking wet, wearing jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt. Bayley half stood up, but dean just gave her a look, one eye-brow raised and she slowly sat back down, legs curled underneath her. Dean sat on the other end of the couch, just watching her for a good minute.

"You wanna tell me what the hell happened last night?" he said bluntly and Bayley swallowed.

"R-Rand-dy. H-he was d-d-drunk I-I think, and he tried to- tried to- I told him no but he tried to-to..." Bayley broke off into a sob, but she didn't need to finish, both men knew what had happened. Without thinking Dean leant forwards and put his arm around the brunette, letting her cry into his shoulder. He didn't know where this oddly soft side of him was coming from or why Bayley was the trigger but he couldn't stand seeing her in this mess.

"Hey Bayley, look at me. We are going to fix this. You just have to trust me ok. hey hey look at me" he gently pulled her chin up to look at him, and smiled crookedly "You just gotta believe in the shield ok?" hiccupping slightly Bayley nodded and gave him a weak smile back.

wwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwe

"Hello and welcome to Monday night Raw!"

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD

Bayley stood backstage after hearing the Shield's entrance music. As per Deans instructions, she hadn't gone to evolutions locker room. She hadn't even looked at them when the had walked into the gorilla position. Instead she had remained staring fixedly at Dean, Seth and Roman in the ring. Dean's hand was twitching in usual style as he held the mic and began to speak

"You know, we said from the beginning that in this company were way, way to many injustices and that we, the shield were here to put them now, I think it's safe to say that Evolution are the biggest injustice in the WWE right now. They've been taking down any superstar who gets in their way. Now I know what you're thinkin', you're thinkin' that, that it is exactly what we did, but there is a difference. WE were working to build this company up from injustice. THEY are trying to tear us and everyone else down. But we-" here he rolled his neck eyes widening a little more in anger "we aren't the only ones who have to suffer because of them. There's someone involved in this who should NOT be, so Evolution, get your asses down to the ring now!"

Bayley heard a barked order from Hunter to move it. She waited for Randy to go first, so that she would have Batista and Hunter between them. The four, walked out onto the stage and stood, Bayley skulking behind looking at the Shield. Triple H sighed and said in a bored tone

"Ok say your piece Ambrose. Oh and go easy on the crazy before someone sends out a straight jacket." Dean cracked his knuckles before saying in a dangerously calm voice

"As we said, we aren't the only ones in this company who have suffered from you guys. Bayley. Come on out from back there sweetheart, everyone knows that we're talking about you. I mean Hunter why would you make Bayley work with Batista, Orton and YOU. Now I'm no angel, far from it, but if you take a look back none of you are exactly amazing with girls. She had a good run going in the divas division and actually might have made those girls work harder while AJ's away, but you pulled her out of that for what? For protecting her friend? For inadvertently stopping and injustice!?" Dean was snarling now, so Seth took the mic.

"Evolution this is our challenge for you. Our re-match at Payback has a new stipulation. We lose, well then everything stays the way it is. But when we win again, Bayley is free. She doesn't have to work, travel or stay with you any more. That's our challenge."

Hunter, Batista and Randy looked at each other. the Hunter looked straight into Ambrose's eyes and said

"We accept."

* * *

Sorry it's been so long bt ive been busy. I should update again soon but more over summer

Geronimo xx #Faith chgr


	5. Plan B

**Sorry it's been so long guys #Faith chgr**

* * *

"And here are your winners the Shield!" called Lillian Garcia. Even above the din of the crowd Bayley's shriek of happiness was heard by all in the vicinity of ringside. Staggering slightly, the men of the Shield stood arms raised after a hard fought victory over Evolution. As a matter of fact Seth was so out of it that Roman was basically holding the guy up right. Scrambling under the bottom rope Bayley threw her arms around Dean's neck who was closest and the lunatic fringe surprised everyone, by wrapping his arms around Bayley in a bone crushing hug swinging her around in a circle. All the while she was mumbling in his ear

"oh my god thank you, thank you so much!"

Finally, he put her down and she looked up at him, arms still loosely round the taller mans neck. To Bayley it was just like in the movies. The crowd, the ref even Seth and Roman seemed to be going in slow motion, as Dean looked into her eyes. Then, suddenly the crowd roared in a mixture of disbelief and approval. Because Dean Ambrose...

... was kissing her. The psychotic, off his rocker, lunatic fringe was kissing the sweetest, bubbliest diva there had ever been. At the same time Roman and Seth looked at each other, as Dean raised Bayley's hand with his, and at the same time they both said

"Told ya so." They had both seen Dean slowly falling for the pint sized diva. Looking down at Bayley, Dean smirked and said to her  
"So does this make you my girlfriend now?"

"Guess so" she replied giggling.

wwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwe

It was Monday morning, and Dean and Bayley were down and ready to practice. Roman and Seth were still sleeping, feeling the effects of last night, but Dean had wanted to teach Bayley a few tricks to match evolutions style, knowing that they would be pissed at last night's loss. They didn't have much time so he just went over a few things that would work if Orton, Batista or Hunter tried to attack them.

The four members of the Shield ate lunch in the hotel, not bothering for anything fancy, then they all piled into a car and travelled to the arena. After the boys showed her where the locker room was so that she could find them, Bayley went and found Sandra to get her new ring gear. The bottom half was just like her old one except black, and she now had a black tank top and a hoodie to match Deans hoodie. After she changed they all sat round the locker room not really talking much. Eventually Dean said

"Look we all know that this ain't over. But I think it will help to start the end if you break Orton's ass in half tonight. You know we've got your back, and at least with Batista quitting we got one less asshole to worry about." he said chuckling and Roman grinned back.

"damn right." he agreed.

Finally it was time for Romans match and the four of them made their way through the crowd and down to the ring, with Roman in the lead. Once they were all in the ring, Bayley just leant against the ropes and let her mind wander as the guys started to talk about beating Evolution. However, she stood up properly and started to pay close attention when Randy and Triple H walked out, especially as Triple H was holding a sledge hammer. There was a clatter to her left and she saw that Seth had grabbed a couple of steel chairs in preparation, and was holding one in his hands. She stood on the far side of the ring, on Deans right, and she couldn't help but notice that he had edged himself a little in front of her protectively and this warmed her heart. Then Triple H spoke.

"In case you haven't worked it out yet, what I do better than anybody is adapt. last night was plan a, but tonight? Tonight is plan B." here Triple h paused to look at the Shield and chuckled. "There's always a plan B."

Looking at each other, Dean and Roman started forwards. The first indication Bayley had that something was wrong was a man in the crowd behind her yell

"Noooooooo!"

Then the sickening crack of steel hitting human. In slow motion she saw Roman topple forwards Seth stood over him, chair in hand and no emotion on his face. She took a staggering step backwards and felt the ropes behind her, as dean stood staring in shock from Roman to Seth. Bayley screamed into her hands as the chair connected with Dean, once, twice, over and over, before the crowd roared again. Unable to take it, Bayley had run forwards and grabbed the chair as Seth had swung it over his head, ready to bring it down on Dean's limp form. He turned to look down at her still holding onto the opposite end of the chair.

"Seth please. _PLEASE!_ Stop it, what are you doing? Just stop!" she begged her brown doe eyes huge, and welling up. Without much difficulty he pulled the chair from her grasp, and just stood looking at her. but now there was an emotion there. It looked like pain. She could see him fighting internally with himself. it was clear to everyone else, from the look on his face, that Seth truly did not want to hurt Bayley. Taking a breath Bayley took a step forwards and tentatively put her hand on his arm. "please" she said again. Turning his head away from her Bayley followed his gaze and saw he was looking at Triple H simply nodded. A pained determination set in on Seth Rollin's face as he turned to look at Bayley again.

"Oh God!" cried out Michael Cole. Seth had rammed the edge of the chair into Bayley's stomach shoving her backwards away from him. Clutching her stomach, Bayley stayed where she was curled against the bottom rope and shrieked when Seth curb-stomped Dean onto a chair. As Seth left the ring, she scrambled over to where dean was lying, rolling him over, frantically trying to do something that would help. She was oblivious to everything else and so didn't hear the steps behind her. But she definitely felt it when a chair connected with her back making her fall down to the mat. Looking up blearily she saw Orton's smirking face as he brought the chair down on her again and again. he lost count of the amount of times he hit her before there was a weight across her back and neck. Turning her head painfully she realised what it was. Dean. He must have crawled over and had then positioned himself over her, shielding her from any more blows from Orton. Bayley didn't remember much after that. Just lying there facing the ramp where Seth was stood with Hunter.

Seth could see Bayley looking at him from where she was lying, eyes barely staying open. The question that she could ask was clear in those big, brown doe like eyes.

'Why?'

* * *

**More to come soon guys**

**Geronimo xx **


	6. Hugging it out later

**Sooo sorry I took so long. enjoy. #Faith chgr**

* * *

That night at the hotel, Bayley sat silently on the bed across room roman, as Dean took out his anger and betrayal the only way he really knew how. Roman sat glaring at nothing on particular as Dean stalked around the room swearing and cussing Seth Rollins to his hearts content, throwing several punches at the wall as he passed each time. Bayley just sat there, shouting at herself internally not to cry, that right now Dean needed her a lot more than she needed to cry. But it hurt. Although she had only just joined the Shield on the main roster, she had known all three of the guys well back in NXT and had always been close friends with Seth. She had expected as much from Randy and even hunter, but it hurt her that Seth hadn't even bothered to try and help, that he had so easily abandoned his brothers and her. After what felt like an hour Dean finally collapsed onto the bed next to her, and she hesitantly put a hand on his arm, as he breathed heavily. She took it as good sign that he didn't push her away.

"I don't get it! Why?" he rasped sounding a little less angry and a little more broken but Bayley had no words. There was a knock at the door, and as Dean wasn't moving and Roman had just gone to the bathroom, Bayley stood and walked down the short hall way to the hotel room door. She supposed that she shouldn't have been surprised but she was and angry to find Seth stood outside. Stifling a small gasp, she tried immediately to shut the door, but seth's foot was jammed in the way.

"Go, or Dean's gonna rip your head off! Just leave!" she hissed at him, but he just shook his head.

"No because apart from anything I need my stuff, and anyway I want to talk to you, without those two looming over my shoulder." he whispered back. Before she could reply, Dean rasped out from the end of the hall

"Who is it Bayl-" but he broke off, seeing Seth from a few steps behind Bayley. Grabbing Bayley's wrist he pulled her out of the way, as he stormed forwards, pulling open the door open, grabbing Seth by the neck of his t-shirt and slamming him backwards into the wall.

"You, you lying, backstabbing, sell-out, suit loving son of a -"

"Dean, NO!" Bayley cried wedging her way in-between the two, and holding onto Dean's fist as he drew it back to punch Seth's face in. He pulled back and tried to push her out of the way

"Bayley MOVE!"

"NO! Not here, not now please! This is not the time! PLEASE DEAN! I don't want you to get arrested o-or fired for doing this here and now! Just, PLEASE! ROMAN! ROMAN STOP HIM!" she cried as Dean shook his head twitching uncontrollably, and drew his fist back once again, having successfully pulled Seth out from behind Bayley. But before he could do anything, Roman's huge arm had wrapped around his neck and pulled him backwards towards the hotel room. After pushing Dean behind him he stood in the doorway blocking the path to Seth. Bayley stood looking at Roman for a moment before turning back to Seth. He looked a little ruffled but passed it off by sneering at Dean.

"Damn, she's got you on a leash. Anyways-" but he didn't get any further before Bayley's hand cracked across his face. She turned and walked back into the hotel room, before turning around and throwing Seth's bag at him.

"Go." she said simply. Seth picked up his bag and looked at Bayley, a look of true guilt on his face.

"Bayley I never-"

"GO!" she yelled at him, a few tears finally spilling over. "I don't want to know you anymore." she whispered before slamming the hotel room door. Dean was back punching the wall in the main room again, as Bayley rested her back against the hotel room door. On the other side she heard something rest against the wall and quickly peered out of the peephole. Seth had rested his head against the door on the other side and said quietly

"I'm sorry Bayles. I never wanted you in this, but I can't go against Orton and Hunter." then he turned and walked away. Bayley took a breath and walked back into the main room. immediately Dean rushed up to her, grabbing her by the upper arm and snarling down into her face.

"Why d'ya stop me huh? Why're you helping him? You plan this with him or something! ANSWER!" he roared as Roman tried to pull him away, but Dean shook his hand off. Trembling, Bayley stammered

"I-I wasn't! II didn't, I j-just didn't want ou guys to g-g-get b-busted for fighting I-in the h-hotel, besides he wanted you to, couldn't you se th-that? He wants you to go for him because he thinks he's got an advantage! H-he has HUNTER a-as b-b-back up. I-I'm sorry." she finished and Dean rolled his eyes.

"oh well if she's sorry I guess it's ok the isn't it?!" Roared Dean but it wasn't Dean who she heard.

**_"oh well if she's sorry I guess it's ok the isn't it?!" Randy said sarcastically._**

Remembering what had happened next, Bayley closed her eyes, braced for a blow but it never came. Looking up again Dean had resumed punching the wall with a new ferocity. Choking back tears Bayley grabbed her phone and purse before all but running out of the room, ignoring Roman's call of

"Bayley wait"

When she had gone Roman turned angrily to Dean

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"She shouldn't have tried to stop me!" growled Dean not looking at him.

"She stopped you getting your ass kicked again! You are not ready for this yet. You know what forget it, but when you realise that YOU screwed up tonight don't ask me to talk to her for you!" Roman said before going to his room, slamming the door loudly.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

It was Friday night SmackDown. Seth was stood in the ring with Hunter, promising the wwe universe that he would explain his actions fully on Monday night, but that he did not sell out but bought in. Bayley was stood backstage watching with Emma stood with her for support. The sound of a throat clearing behind them made both girls turn around. Dean was stood behind them. Emma glared at him for a minute before turning to Bayley, who was avoiding Deans eyes.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked bluntly and Bayley slowly shook her head muttering

"No it's fine." and Emma walked away glaring at Dean as she left.

"Bayley, Bayley, please I'm so sorry. I just- I mean I-" but he couldn't finish. Bayley had walked over and hugged him, muttering to Dean

"It's ok, I don't blame you! Y-you just scared me. Y-y-you sounded s-so much l-like Randy." she said looking up at him, brown eyes huge.

"We good?" he asked half smiling.

"Yeah we good."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Roman and Dean were stood in the ring with Bayley as the crowd roared. From where she was leaning against the ropes Bayley watched and listened as Dean described in painstaking detail exactly what he was going to do to Seth before Roman said his piece. After this Bayley stepped forwards hand raised as way of asking for the mic. When she spoke she was pleased to hear that her voice didn't shake but sounded cold and serious.

"Seth, I don't need to go into details about explaining what you did to us. You hurt Dean, you hurt Roman you hurt me, it's simple enough. But I need to go into detail about why I'm pissed about it. You know when I finally got to leave Evolution and join you guys, I thought finally, finally I'm gonna get something good going here, finally I don't have to worry about watching my back _all_ the time because I've got three of the coolest guys on the planet helping me out. I didn't realise that I still needed to watch my back because you decided that you wanted to take my place. Decided to join Evolution, I didn't realise that the person I needed to look out for was one of the guys who saved my ass from Evolution. That's where details are important but I'm gonna make this next bit real simple. Everyone knows that normally I'm a hugger not a fighter but if you ever come near me again I'm kicking your ass first and hugging it out later." she finished dropping the mic and standing next to Dean, hand in his.

* * *

Hey guys so sorry it's been so long and that there wasn't much action in this part, I've just been really busy.

Geronimo xx


End file.
